


Let's Get Higher....

by Sunshine_Magnet



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Joint lit. Happy days., Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_Magnet/pseuds/Sunshine_Magnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered what Niall, Zayn and Louis did on their mysterious little vacation away during the WWA South America leg? We had an idea and ran with it.  Apparently, Zayn and Louis are into getting high and sharing more than their weed with the sexy girl they met on an exclusive Caribbean island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Higher....

**Author's Note:**

> "Write a one-shot about Louis and Zayn getting high," she said. "It'll be fun," she said. Until literally a week passed and then video got leaked of Louis and Zayn getting high. "Post that shit," she said. And we are. We totally are. Puff, puff, pass, boys.

The ink on her divorce papers is likely still wet when Lola steps on the plane taking her to the Bahamas. When she settles into her seat, she flips mindlessly through the complimentary magazine, taking a pencil to the Sudoku puzzle and trying to fill out the crossword puzzle.

All this before the plane even takes off.

The flight attendant gives Lola two bottles of vodka to mix with her Bloody Mary mix, a nice surprise for the seven dollars she had to dole out. Within a couple of hours, Lola is delightfully buzzed and wandering around the Fort Lauderdale airport, looking for her name on a little sign by the baggage claim - her ride to the nearby executive airport where she will catch her flight to Cat Cay. When her best friend offered up a trip to her cottage on Cat Cay, Lola jumped. Who wouldn't take a trip to an exclusive, members only island in paradise? 

A little girl-time will be nice, too, and she's looking forward to hugging Lucy's neck as soon as she sees her.

She follows the signs and voices, searching for her name, waving to the tall man in the black suit who smiles and takes her suitcase. She sputters when she realizes she's actually being taken to a separate airport altogether to board this flight and wonders, momentarily, what she's gotten herself into.

"Ma'am?" Lola looks up when a friendly female taps her on the shoulder. "If you'll come with me, I'll take you to your plane for the short trip to Cat Cay."

"My plane?" Lola nervously giggles. What the hell? "It's not my plane."

"No ma'am," the suited woman assures her with a gentle hand on Lola's shoulder. "There are some other passengers we are waiting on, but I thought you might like the chance to get settled in. Or if you'd prefer, you can wait here," she gestures to the plush lobby.

Lola looks around. Leather couches and chairs line a wall of windows; work stations are set-up, and there are a few gentlemen typing on laptops, chatting on cell phones. "Let's go on to the plane, I guess," she shrugs. She's on vacation. She doesn't want to sit around and watch these other people have to work.

That sucks for them, she thinks.

She follows the woman through some double doors and onto the tarmac, up the stairs to the small gulfstream. When she sits in the oversized leather chair, she pulls out her phone.

"When you invited me to your island house, you forgot to mention the charter was going to be an actual private plane," she texts to Lucy.

"LOL! Enjoy it! See you in 45 minutes!"

She shakes her head, grinning, before tucking her phone away for the short flight. She knows Lucy lucked out, coming into a windfall thanks to some lucrative investments made by her parents that paid off big. Having a cottage on a private island is one thing, Lola thinks, but flying like this? On a private plane? Totally something outside of her element.

"Our other guests should be arriving any minute, I just got word they are being transferred from Fort Lauderdale now," the flight attendant says quietly. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Champagne?" When in Rome...

"Of course. I'll be right back," the attendant winks. Lola likes her.

She's just taken a sip of the bubbly goodness when she hears the voices. Five men walk down the aisle toward her, all dressed similarly in sweats, t-shirts and hoodies - well, except for the last two men. They're all in black.

Do they know they are going to the beach? Like, it's hot and humid. They are definitely overdressed, Lola thinks, looking down at her own tank and shorts.

They all acknowledge her with slight nods as they move past her, sitting behind her. She can hear hints of accents when they speak, although since they are mostly talking to each other in low voices, she really can't hear what they're saying.

Once the plane is in the air, the blond takes his backpack into the bathroom, emerging in a t-shirt and jean shorts, hair tucked under a ballcap, a smile splitting his face. "Much better," he winks at Lola as he walks by.

The one with his hair held back by a headband is next, also stepping into the small bathroom and emerging in much more Bahamas appropriate attire. The third guy does the same, his tattoos catching her eye as he moves past. 

"Nice ink," she whispers, mostly under her breath, her fingers twitching - itching to touch them.

"Thanks," he stops in the aisle, turning to smile at her. He smirks when he realizes she didn't mean for him to hear her compliment.

She downs her champagne, feeling a bit like she's in a fishbowl, surrounded by all of these men heading to the small private island. When the plane's wheels touch down, Lola releases a giant sigh of relief, standing and picking up her tote bag, slinging it over her shoulder.

"Nice ink," the tattooed one says, repeating her own words back to her, lining up behind her, following her down the aisle and off the plane. When she turns to look at him, his lips are pursed in a small smile. "Seriously, that's a great piece," he gestures to the colorfully inked skin between her shoulder blades.

"Thanks," she replies, blushing. She's had her tattoo so long, sometimes she forgets about it.

"Lola!" As soon as Lola's feet hit the dirt, she's nearly knocked over by her blonde friend. Lucy took off running the second she saw her, slamming into her, startling a loud "oof" out of both of them. "Oh my God, I'm so glad you're here, I can't wait to show you around and oh-" Lucy stops, eyes wide.

The three guys have stepped off the plane, and the two still wearing all black are walking down the steps.

"Um. Well, hello, there," she waves. "Welcome to Cat Cay," she grins.

"Oh, are you the welcoming committee now?" Lola snorts, amazed by her friend's outgoing nature.

"Something like that," she winks. "You boys should meet us at the bar for Mai Tai's at sunset. They're the best you'll ever have, I promise."

Lola shakes her head, following her friend to her golf cart. "You are ridiculous, you know that? I've missed you so much."

When Lucy laughs, she tilts her head back, blonde hair falling down her back. "Look, it's not often we get a lot of cute males visiting by themselves. You can thank me later," she shrugs unapologetically, firing up the golf cart, driving away from the air strip and towards the ocean-front cottages. "Now. Do you want to lay out by the pool or by the ocean?"

Cat Cay is amazing. Like, Corona commercials are filmed here, amazing. Lucy's cottage is more like a mansion - four bedrooms, its own pool, four bathrooms, immaculately decorated and Lola is certain this little spread cost somewhere in the seven-digit range.

She did her research online before she packed. She knows. 

Lola settles quickly into her bedroom, all decorated in white and shades of blue with soft chiffon curtains hanging from doors leading to a balcony. If this is how the rich live, Lola figures she can acclimate pretty quickly.

They sit around the pool, the waves from the ocean lapping quietly onto the sandy beach below. Tequila has never tasted as good as it does from her lounge chair, Lola thinks, sipping the Patron and sucking on a lime wedge.

"We have about thirty minutes until sunset. Throw on a sundress, sis. Let's go," Lucy claps. "Seriously. The Mai Tai's are amazing. Lots of people normally meet down there before dinner, so maybe we'll get to meet some people."

They take their golf cart back down to the bar, both nodding with delight when they see two bar stools open at the end of the tall wooden counter. The bartender knows what the girls want before they even sit down, two drinks appearing the second they rest on their chairs.

"Cheers," Lola smiles, tipping her glass to Lucy's. "Thank you for bringing me out here. I think this is just what I needed." She sips her cocktail. "Oh my God, this is amazing."

"I told you it was," Lucy giggles. 

"Let's see what all the fuss is about," Lola hears a male voice - a British voice - behind her. The three guys from the plane walk into the small hut, crowding around two empty chairs next to the girls. "Three," he indicates, tapping his fingers on the wood.

"Well, it's about time y'all showed up," Lucy says with a genuine smile. 

The blond tips his head back and laughs. "You said sunset, and it's sunset, so here we are. I'm Niall." 

"Hi Niall," Lucy purrs. "I'm Lucy," she waves. "This is Lola."

He looks between them, nodding and taking his drink. "Holy shit, this is a good drink."

"Let me have one," the one in the headband says, pushing his way to the bar and pushing Niall to the left, closer to the girls. "Damn. It is good."

"That's Louis and that's Zayn," Niall introduces, pointing at the headband first and then the tattooed one. "Guys, this here's Lucy and Lola."

"Ah, the girl from the flight and the welcoming committee," Louis nods. "Nice to meet ya."

The boys munch on complementary goldfish, because, honestly, does anything else go as well with a Mai Tai?

"So, what brings you to Cat Cay?" Lucy can't help her curiosity. She had to ask.

The guys all look at each other, as if figuring out who should answer her question. "We had a few days off and needed a break. Someone offered us their place here for a few nights, so here we are," Niall explains. He conveniently leaves out the fact that one, they're in a largely successful boy band and two, they literally just flew from Peru to come here before they have to fly back to Chile. He shakes his head at the ridiculousness of it all.

Four Mai Tai's later, the quintet make their way to the beach, stumbling just a bit, the full moon illuminating the blue water and causing it to look like liquid silver in front of them. They find a group of chairs and sit, Niall and Lucy on one chair, and Lola sitting between Louis and Zayn. There's been some harmless flirting, the liquor obviously helping matters, and Lola swears she saw Niall grope her friend's ass on the drunken walk over here.

Lola's learned a little about Louis and Zayn, that they're in a band and that there's two others in the band that didn't make the trip. She can see Zayn's watch, estimating it's hefty price tag, thanks to the Rolex crown at the top; she has a feeling these guys are big time. "So what happened to the other two that were with you on the plane?"

Louis laughs. "Oh, that's Basil and Preston. They, um, travel with us."

She arches an eyebrow. "Well, I figured as much."

He laughs again. "They're at our house, asleep."

Zayn laughs now. "Some security detail, they are," he snorts, leaning back, reaching in his jeans pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. "Mind if I?"

Lola shakes her head. "I'd be more offended if you didn't share."

"Hand it over," Louis says, reaching over Lola's head for the box. He flips the lid, pulling out a perfectly rolled joint. "You still want to share?"

She looks between the two men, considering. She's beginning to realize she may want to share more than just the joint. Good lord, but they're both so good looking. Ridiculous jaw lines, pretty, glossy hair, tattoos, lips and eyes that just bore into her. If not for the liquor, she might be uncomfortable, but thank God for the rum in those Mai Tai's.

"Hey, um," Lucy stands, tapping her friend on her shoulder from behind. She leans down next to Lola's ear. "Yeah. Um, we're gonna go."

"Where?" Lola's concerned. "You can't leave?"

Lucy giggles quietly. "I'll leave you the golf cart. The door's unlocked. But, um, yeah. I think he's going to come back with me." She jumps when Niall puts a hand on her hip, pulling her away. She kisses Lola on top of the head and waves to the others, letting Niall lead her away from the beach and back to her house.

"So, you want some of this?" Louis lights the joint, taking a pull and holding it out to her. She nods, fingers reaching, brushing against his. "Uh-uh," he says, shaking his head, a devious grin on his face. "Come here." 

Lola looks at Zayn, who has one eyebrow quirked in amusement. "Go on," he nods, encouragingly.

Lola sits up, kicking her legs to the side of her chair and faces Louis. He takes another pull, holding the smoke in, challenging her. She leans forward, putting her hands on Louis's chair, bracing herself. She inhales the moment his lips press to hers, her mouth opening just enough to accept the smoke Louis is exhaling. She pulls back, holding it in, letting the weed seep into her system before exhaling herself.

Louis follows it up with a kiss, pressing his lips back to hers, pushing his tongue in her mouth, nipping at hers with his own. 

Is there anything better than kissing when you're high? If there is, Lola's yet to figure it out. And this Louis is an amazing kisser. She's hesitant to pull away, but felt her chair dip behind her, momentarily distracting her.

"Mate," Zayn says in a low voice. "My turn." Louis pulls away from Lola, attempting to focus on his friend behind his glassy eyes. He smirks a little, handing Zayn the joint. "Lola?" Zayn asks, looking at the spliff between his fingers, then back at her.

Zayn brings it to his lips - his pink, pouty, luscious lips, Lola notices with a small giggle - inhaling slowly, his eyes fluttering shut - my God, his eyelashes are so long and they curl so perfectly. Where did this guy come from, she wonders, completely hypnotized by Zayn's movements. "Go on, take it from him," Louis whispers in her ear, his breath warm on her neck when he smooths her hair off of her shoulder. She feels Louis place a hand between her collarbones, just above her breasts, feels the pressure and leans back into Zayn, leaning to the side slightly so he can bend over her.

She swears she feels a jolt when Zayn presses his mouth over hers, her skin tingling where Louis's hand is tracing a pattern on her thigh. Lola can't be bothered to focus on anything aside from Zayn - he envelops her, his slow, lazy kiss simultaneously threatening to suffocate her and give her life. Zayn brings one hand to her neck, holding her close, keeping her from floating away and chuckles when she moans into his mouth. "Maybe we need to take this inside?" Zayn pulls back, surveying the situation - Louis is palming his crotch over his shorts, Lola is squirming and her nipples are hard under her flimsy sundress. Zayn wills his own hard-on away and stands, holding a hand out to Lola to help her up. "Your place or ours?"

Lola nods. "Ours, I guess. You have guests, right?" She thinks she remembers Louis saying something about that. Their traveling companions, the ones asleep in their house. She registers that Lucy and Niall went back to her house, but Lord, the house is plenty big. Room enough for all of them, she thinks, suddenly wanting to be in that big four poster bed with the pretty, floating white curtains. "Yes. Let's go." They walk hand in hand to the golf cart, their hands keeping Lola tethered to the sandy earth beneath her feet.

Zayn drives the cart and Lola points the way, thankful that the island isn't very big, otherwise she would have a more difficult time finding the house. He parks under a palm tree and waits for Lola to lead them inside.

The house is quiet and dark, save for a couple of lamps glowing in the large living room. Lucy's bedroom door is closed and Lola giggles. 

"What's so funny," Louis asks with an eyebrow arched. "Ah. Shall we go see," he says, one hand reaching for the doorknob. 

"Louis! No!" Lola grabs his arm, pulling him back towards her with a tug. They hear a crash on the other side of the door followed by a high-pitched moan. 

Zayn and Louis exchange amused looks. "Yeah, let's leave that alone," Zayn smirks. "Where to?" He looks around the house, trying to figure out where the other bedrooms are. "Upstairs?"

Lola nods. "Yes." It's now or never. She straightens, messing with her dress and allowing Zayn to take her hand and lead her up the stairs. Once in her room, she moves to the balcony, opening the door to the sound of the ocean below. "Can I have a little more?" She points at Zayn's pocket.

"You can have more than a little," he murmurs, fishing in his pocket for his lighter and handing her a joint. After a couple of pulls, she feels like she's floating, her body warm and flush, her eyes dancing and twinkling under the light of the moon. Louis stands behind her, his own body causing hers to warm even more.

"Beautiful, innit?" Louis is talking about more than the ocean and Zayn nods, thinking the brunette looks beautiful here under the moon. Zayn steps into her, sliding into the space between Lola and the balcony, the boys now boxing her in. 

"Perfect," he mumbles, closing in on her mouth. Lola gasps, allowing Zayn to kiss her. Louis lines up against her, hips rocking into her ass and she pushes back, the feel of him hot and hard and thick. His fingers rest on her shoulders, playing with the straps of her sundress, fascinated that such delicate straps are holding the whole thing in place.

"Can we take this off?" Louis whispers in her ear, his voice cracking, needy. He's horny and God, her skin is so soft. He's trying to be patient, letting Zayn have a turn with her mouth, but Louis can feel his own resistance slipping. "Lola, please?"

She nods, still wrapped up in Zayn. She closes her eyes, content to just feel and feel she does- four hands trailing fire on her skin, calloused fingers slipping her dress up and off, teasing her bare nipples in its wake. Hands cupping her ass, sliding under satin and sliding it down her legs. Fingers teasing her clit, opening her, sliding in and out. She forces her eyes open when she feels Zayn pull away from her mouth.

"Inside," he growls, reaching for his own button on his jeans, popping it open. Louis steps back into the room, holding Lola's hand, pulling her with him toward the bed. She reaches for his shirt, lifting it up, Louis shrugging out of it and tossing it to the ground. He reaches for her, hand grasping her neck, hauling her in and pressing his mouth to hers. 

"We are gonna fuck you tonight, Lola. This is your one chance to stop this," Louis growls, nipping at her mouth, her neck, her ear, her shoulder. "Do you want this? Do you want both of us?" He's desperate, God, is he desperate to fuck her. Maybe it's the liquor, maybe it's the weed, it might be because of that little pill he popped on the plane earlier, but Louis has to have her, he has to feel her around him. He reaches down, palming his cock through his jean shorts, waiting for Lola to say something - anything.

"Let us hear you, sweetheart. Louis asked you a question," Zayn whispers, closing in on them. 

Lola looks between them, distracted by their tattoos and skin and muscles and hair and skin. Her fingers reach out to touch Zayn first, Louis second, nails circling nipples. She nods, leaning down to Zayn and flicking his hardened nipple with her tongue. She continues nodding, repeating the motion with Louis. Shit, she wants to give them both the same amount of attention- how does one even do this? Have a threesome? She giggles at her internal monologue, guessing she's about to figure it out. "Yes," she whispers, her voice foreign even to her own ears.

Louis pushes down his shorts, kicking out of them, pulling the oversized duvet back and laying down. With the flick of his finger, he beckons her closer. "Crawl on top, love, let me feel you." Lola follows his instructions, kneeling over him, letting him pull her down on top of him, their bodies aligning, hips rocking slowly, his leg between hers, wet with evidence of her arousal.

Zayn crawls on the bed, kneeling to the side, pressing himself up against Lola, wrapping his hands around her from behind. One hand plays lazily with her breast, kneading, pulling the sensitive skin; the other cups her mound, a long finger slides between her lips, pressing down on her clit, causing her to buck.

"Here's what you're gonna do, sweetheart. You're gonna let Louis fuck you. You're gonna ride him like the dirty girl you are," Zayn says, commanding and feral. He licks the shell of her ear and tweaks her nipple, causing Lola to mewl. "That's right, kitten. And then, when you are about to come, I'm gonna slam into you. Do you think you can take both of us?" He licks down her neck while Louis does the same on her other side.

"Love, if it's too much," Louis starts.

Lola shakes her head. She has no fucking idea if she can do this, but Lord help her, she wants to try.

"Focus on me," Louis murmurs, running his hand through her hair, pressing his lips to hers. She relaxes into his kiss, allowing Louis to take control, guide her to where he wants her. She moans when she feels him hard and thick between her legs, her pussy grinding on his length. Zayn watches, gripping his own dick, pumping slowly, in rhythm, as Lola's hips undulate.

Louis reaches between them, giving himself a pump, lining up and teasing her entrance with the head of his cock. Lola lifts up on her knees, giving Louis room to position himself, waiting for him to put his hand on her hips and guide her down. She sinks down slowly, Christ, letting him stretch her. He's so hot, so thick, so deep; she raises up to sink back down, moaning as he fills her. 

Louis groans, pulling her down for a kiss. "Fuck yes, love, yes," he hisses as a Lola rides him. Louis's eyes fly open when he hears her gasp; Zayn has latched onto her nipples, sucking and biting, pulling the sensitive nubs with his teeth. "Z, get her ready," Louis croaks out between Lola's movements. "Come 'ere," he growls, pulling her down to him, their movements slowing as she presses herself against his chest. "Relax."

She tries to relax, forcing herself to focus on Louis and how full she is and how she feels so surrounded. She moans when he kisses her, his tongue teasing her lips, sucking her bottom one between his teeth. Zayn's hands are running down her back from her shoulders, kneading her ass, running back up, leaving fire in their wake. He presses kisses down her spine, his tongue darting out, tracing the colorful ink between her shoulder blades before moving down.

She stills when she feels his wet finger sliding between her ass cheeks, testing, pushing, probing her. "Keep moving," Zayn whispers, his hand on her hip, steadying. She obeys, hips moving slowly, Louis meeting her, his hips coming up off the bed. Zayn pushes his finger in her tight hole and she shivers.

“Holy shit,” she whispers in the space between Louis’s hair and the pillows. Her tongue darts out to his shoulder, sucking on the slightly salty skin there. “Fuck,” she moans when she feels Zayn add a second finger.

“That’s it, love,” Louis hisses, keeping his hands on her - smoothing back her hair, running trails down her arms, grabbing her ass cheeks, spreading her for Zayn. He’s gentle, making sure she’s ready and relaxed for him before he spreads his fingers, opening her up.

She groans into Louis’s shoulder. “Just fucking do it,” she begs. “Please.” The bed dips behind her again, Zayn shifting his weight around; Lola moans when he withdraws his fingers, missing the fullness almost immediately.

“Hang on to Lou,” Zayn whispers, pumping his cock, teasing her tight hole with his engorged head. He pushes past her rim, groaning when he feels her stretch around him, hot - so hot; she’s squeezing him like a vice. “Ah, fuck,” he groans, stilling when he fills her completely. Zayn nearly comes when he looks down, to see where he’s joined with her, to see that she’s still joined with Louis. “Lou, you’ve gotta move.” Zayn’s voice is shot, cracking around syllables.

Louis pulls Lola’s face to his, kissing her slowly before starting to raise his hips up. Louis pumps into her, Zayn pulls out slightly, the two of them working in tandem.

She can’t do anything but feel - and she’s overwhelmed. There’s droplets of sweat trailing down her back, rolling slowly down the length of her spine, the humid air heating more than just the room. Two hands hold onto her hips, fingers strong, probably bruising her; hips pounding into her ass; one hand on her shoulder, anchoring her to them, another hand teasing her nipple with calloused fingers. She rocks her hips, gliding up and down Louis’s length, pressing her ass back into Zayn, letting both of them fuck her. At the same time.

My God, she’s letting them both fuck her. _At the same time._

Once the realization finally hits her, oh my God, what is she doing, she arches her back, the ache in her gut spreading through her body. She feels herself tighten around them both, her muscles clamping down, squeezing, spasming. “Oh my God,” she pants, still somewhere in the vicinity of Louis’s hair, her fingers pulling on the locks near his neck. 

“That’s it, love, yes,” Louis groans, and fuck, if he doesn’t love it when she tugs on his hair. The tightness of her fist mimics the tightness of her pussy and he pumps his hips, his cock filling her; he feels Zayn rut against him, their rhythm a little out-of-sync as they both chase their release. “Come for us.”

It’s when she feels Zayn’s hand smack her ass that she shivers, her orgasm spreading through her with speed, white-hot under her eyelids, and she’s floating. She knows she moans, and she knows she’s loud, but hell, if there’s anytime she’s going to let herself just feel, it’s definitely now. Zayn slams into her once, twice, three more times before she feels him pulse, filling her ass with come before he slips out, still pumping his hard cock, come spilling on her ass. Louis holds her in place as he rides out his own release, seated so deep, his warm come filling her.

In the afterglow, she’s still, her body curled into Louis’s, his arm draped heavily around her. Zayn retreats to the ensuite bathroom and returns with a damp towel, wiping them all down, removing the traces of their simultaneous orgasms seen to the naked eye. She feels boneless and prays her breathing will return to normal, focusing on Louis’s heartbeat under her ear, coaxing her own breathing into a matching rhythm.

Zayn lays behind her, spooning her, also willing his heartbeat to slow down, to match those in the bed. He kisses Lola behind her ear, sucking a spot onto her tender skin as she sighs, drifting off to sleep.

When she wakes, the sun is shining through the billowing curtains and she hears voices on the verandah below. She stretches - she didn’t move much during the night, she woke up still laying half on Louis and his arm is still holding onto her. She carefully extracts herself, stopping off in the restroom for a quick check in the mirror.

Huh.

She’s no worse for wear, really, despite her hair looking a bit wavy and wild, thanks, in part, she guesses, to the humidity. She fingercombs the mess before settling for a pony tail, wrapping a large white towel around her torso before walking to the small balcony.

She sees Lucy and Niall in the pool, splashing each other, never really drifting more than an arms-length away from each other. Zayn is sitting on a lounge chair below, shirtless, in his jeans, smoking a cigarette. The other two men from the flight are also downstairs, chatting with each other and it looks like they are playing cards.

There’s two more lounge chairs that are filled with visitors.

One’s in a snap-back, tank top and basketball shorts; the other in black shorts and a naked torso covered in tattoos. She sees peeks of brown curls under a floppy brown hat. 

Who are these guys?

“Oh, it looks like Liam and Harry decided to join us after all,” Louis chuckles in her ear, startling her from her unabashed staring at the scene below. She turns quickly, sighing when she settles into Louis’s embrace.

“Liam and Harry?” She asks, eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, they’re our bandmates. Guess they decided they wanted to get away and have some beach time, too,” Louis shrugs, not entirely sure, but feeling like he’s made a pretty good guess.

The texts he sent them last night must not have gone unnoticed. He wonders if it was the words or the pictures he sent that convinced them.

“Ready for Round Two?” Louis laughs, tugging at Lola’s towel. “Come on, get dressed. I’ll go introduce you. I have a feeling you’ll like Harry.”

Lola’s eyes widen a bit, her eyebrows disappearing near her hairline. “Um, okay?”

He laughs again, stepping back inside the room, searching for his clothes. “He’s more of a one on one type person. But you never know. What happens on the island, stays on the island.”

When he winks at her, she forgets how to speak and just nods. Yes, indeed. What happens here will stay here, she promises herself, slipping on her swimsuit and taking Louis’s hand, walking down the stairs and out into the Bahamian sunshine.


End file.
